


Healing Touch

by Skelitzel



Series: Writing Prompts and Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Teasing, also references a story idea i have for him, chapter 2 and 3 contain smut, chapter 2 fem, chapter 3 male, lightly suggestive, my head canon for gaster!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story involves my head canon for Gaster!sans. The monsters have made it to the surface and he recently started dating you. However, he's still very quiet and reserved so you invite him over for dinner to learn more about him. As he starts to open up, you offer to give him a massage to relieve some tension~</p><p>(Gaster!sans belongs to Borurou)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your heart flutters the moment you clock out from work and make your way to your car. You’ve been dating for a few weeks, but he was always so reserved and quiet. You hadn’t expected that he’d actually accept an invitation to eat dinner at your house tonight!

You fumble with your keys for a moment as you try to unlock your car, laughing at yourself for getting nervously excited over something so simple. After you climb in and shut the door behind you, pulling out your phone and tapping on his contact, ‘G’. He had never given you a straight answer as to why he liked being called a single letter, but you weren’t really one to pester for information that someone wasn’t willing to give.

‘Hey! Is there anything you’d like me to make for dinner?’ you send that text quickly before you think about adding any emoticons. Was that exclamation point too much? You wanted him to know you were happy he was coming over, but you didn’t want to overdo it.

You squeak as your phone buzzes almost immediately and open it to see his response: ’Spaghetti’s fine.’

You furrow your brows in surprise at the simple request. Though, you had never really seen him eat anything before. You had thought that maybe since he was a monster, he might need that special monster food. Before you could type your concerns, your phone buzzed again.

‘There’s a market near your house that sells monster food we had in the Underground. You can get ingredients there if you like.’ Your phone buzzed once more with the address to the store. 

You smile softly, he was always two steps ahead of you. You chew your lip at the next awkward question you wanted to ask. Could skeletons even-

Buzz.

‘The food will be safe for you to eat as well. It’s much more efficient anyway. It’ll convert purely into energy with nothing wasted.’

You blush and rest your forehead on the steering wheel, feeling like an idiot. You can’t ask him what you really wanted to. You didn’t want to be rude, and you could just wait until tonight to find out if-

Buzz.

‘Yes, I can eat.’

Heat rises to your face as you thump your forehead against the steering wheel. You felt like such a nerd, but you couldn’t help it! Ever since the monsters arrived and confirmed the legends were true, you were filled with an insane sense of curiosity. And it certainly didn’t help that a certain skeleton had taken a shine to you as well.

You shake those thoughts away as you start your car and typed the address into your GPS app on your phone. You can’t let yourself get flustered so easily! You have to focus. Tonight would be a good night and you were determined to learn more about G.

You stumble through the door with your arms full of groceries, wandering through the darkness until you bump into your counter. You plop the contents onto the countertop and flick on the light, smiling to yourself as you scan over everything you purchased.

“Ok!” You clap your hands in front of you, “Let’s see…I should probably start with-“ The doorbell rings and you glance at the clock, “Oh crap!” You had spent so long exploring the new market that you had completely lost track of time.

You hastily run to the front door and open it to find G casually leaning against the house. You flash a smile and laugh nervously, speaking quickly and hoping he didn’t catch that. “H-hey, G! I’m glad you made it!” You mentally force yourself to stop talking before you start rambling about something silly. He always made you feel so nervous. 

He stood up straight with an easy grin on his face, “Thanks for inviting me. I hope it’s alright I arrived a little early. I was worried I might have trouble finding your place.”

“Oh, yeah! You’re fine!” You laugh away your blush and wave your hands in front of you, “But, um, dinner isn’t ready yet. I lost track of time and…” You bit your lip and glanced down at the ground, feeling completely embarrassed. Why was he dating you anyway?

He catches you by surprise as he gently cups your chin and tilts your head up, “It’s alright, I did arrive early after all.” He smiled gently as his thumb stroked your cheek, “I don’t mind waiting.”

His smile widens as you sputter for a moment before you find the words to say, “B-but I haven’t even started yet!”

He lets go of your chin and gestures to some papers he had been holding under his other arm. “That’s alright, I have some work I need to do anyway. Do you have an office or somewhere I can go?” He raised a brow bone, “Or would you prefer I stand out here?”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” You step aside and invite him in, trying to calm your heart. God, normally you’re so calm and collected. Why did he throw you off so easily? He strides in confidently, nodding to you as he scans over your living room.

“You have a very nice place.”

“Th-thanks!” You turn, stiffening your shoulders and pointing down the hall. “Um, I have a desk in the guest room you could use.” You weren’t going to show him how flustered he made you. Nope. Not you. You’re calm. You got this. Your heart pounded in your chest as you heard his footsteps following you down the hall. Oh, god he’s in your house! Wordlessly, you stop at the door and open it for him, biting your bottom lip

He chuckles softly as he walks by you and sets the papers down on the desk. He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and turns to you, “Do you mind?”

You shake your head, “No, that’s fine. Just crack a window.”

He winks, “You got it.” You hear him laughing as you shut the door, practically feeling your cheeks reddening.

You quickly return to the kitchen and lose yourself in prep work. Your fluttering heart was beginning to calm as the water boiled. You rest your hand on your chest as you lean against the counter, letting out a sigh. At least it was getting easier being around him. You could barely form sentences the first time you met. And the second time. And a bit of the third time too… You shake your head quickly and focus on breathing. Each time you see him, the nervousness starts to fade away a little more.

You start to chop some vegetables for the salad when suddenly you hear a frustrated shout, “God dammit!” 

You jump and set the knife down as you call, “Are you ok, G?”

You can hear muffled curses through the door and the shuffling of paper. His voice returns to its soothing tone as he answers, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

You frown slightly, “Oh, ok!” He definitely didn’t sound fine. You turn the stove down a bit and quietly pad down the hall. You press your ear against the door, but you can’t make out what he’s saying. Holding your breath, you slowly turn the nob and crack open the door and peer inside. The room is dark save for the small desk lamp that’s beside him, and the window is cracked open slightly. He’s leaning forward over the desk with his skull in his hands, muttering under his breath.

Gently, you push the door open further and sneak closer, standing behind him. You whisper softly, “Hey, G…are you sure you’re ok?”

He startles at your sudden appearance and gazes up at you with a smile, but his golden eye betrays his grief. “Yeah…I’m fine.”

You bite your lip, feeling unsure of what to do. You don’t want to just leave him alone, but you don’t want to push him too far either. You suck in your cheeks and gather your determination. “Do you want to talk about it?” He’s mentioned a few things now and then, but usually shuts down before explaining anything too specific.

He sighed and leans back in his chair, taking a slow drag from his cigarette. You wait patiently as smoke billows out from between his teeth. He mutters quietly, “I don’t know what to do anymore.” He gestures to the papers spread out on the desk, “Nothing I try works.”

He rests his hand over his face as you glance at the papers, “Is this more of that reset stuff you’ve told me about?” You vaguely remember him mentioning something about a child named Frisk that had the ability to…time travel? Sort of? Basically, a child named Frisk had fallen into the Underground years ago and G…well… The child was not kind to him. He forced him to live through various timelines, trying to break him down. When the child finally found a timeline that struck G straight through his soul…the child chose to let that one stay.

G inhaled deeply from the cigarette again and leaned forward over the desk. “I just want…I just want my brother back…” His voice cracks and he shakes his head, “But I can’t find a way to do that without a full reset.”

You stand on your tip toes to get a closer look, “Well, I don’t know much about time travel, but I enjoyed studying physics in college. Maybe I could help?” Upon closer inspection, you find that the papers are all scrawled on with strange symbols. You laugh quietly, hoping some humor might soothe him, “Uh, maybe not.”

He smiles softly, staring at the desk as smoke leaked from his jaws, “Thank you…but it’s alright.” He clenches his fists in his lap, “I just hate this. I still feel trapped even though I’m on the surface now. Frisk is still out there somewhere, and they could reset at any time…” He rested his forehead on the desk and sighed heavily, “And I have no way of knowing if they’ll be merciful or murderous if they decide to start over again.”

You exhale slowly, feeling useless and totally out of your element. While he’s very patient and willing to explain the concept of timelines and resets to you, it was all still very confusing. You tentatively rest a hand on his clavicle, “I’m sorry…I know it’s not easy, but…” You chew your lip again, trying to figure out what to say.

He sighed and leaned back into the chair again, “It’s fine. I just…I just wish I didn't feel so helpless.” He glanced down at his hands, “I don’t know what to do. Should I try to trigger a reset or just wait for Frisk to reset?” His smile quivered, “They…they’re capable of mercy. I know they are…” Mindlessly, you started rubbing slow circles along his clavicle as he spoke, “but they’re also capable of so many terrible things.” His body shivered and he tilted his skull to the side slightly as his posture relaxed, and he mumbled, “I just wanted to disappear…I’m tired of having everything I love taken away from me.”

You hum softly as your hands slide up his clavicle and lightly run along his cervical vertebrae. You frown slightly when you find how misaligned and tense he is. “Don’t say that. I’d be devastated if you disappeared.” You blush at the confession and focus on the bones beneath your fingertips. He closes his eye sockets and you hold his skull in your other hand, sucking in a breath as he leans into your touch. You shake your head quickly and focus on losing yourself in your task, “I can’t…empathize with the resets and timelines, but…” You gently guide his skull up so he sits properly and begin to massage circles along his temporal bones. “It does make me think about my life too. No matter what I have planned or what precautions I take, my life could change or end in a moment.” His silence filled you with confidence. At least you haven't scared him off or said something stupid. Yet. “But that doesn’t stop me from living. Every moment is precious to me, good or bad. Even though I know it won’t last forever, and I don’t truly know what’ll happen or when it’ll end… I’m determined to move forward.”

Your hands slide down his skull, stroking his cervical vertebrae on either side as you use your thumbs to guide the joints back into place. Fascinated, you leaned down closer to observe as you rubbed circles into the bone, trying to figure out what held him together. You smile softly as the bones click back into place and trace along his clavicle again. A low groan snaps you out of your daze and your heart skips a beat. Your cheeks burn as your hands trail down and rest on his clavicles again. “Oh, sorry! Are you ok?”

“What was that?” he mumbled, tilting his skull back to look up at you.

“W-well, um…” You blush and turn away slightly, “Sometimes when I’m having a rough day or feel tense a massage can help.” You tap your fingers against the bone shyly, “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I’m so sorry, I’m such a-“

“I liked it.” You gasp in surprise at his simple phrase and turned to him, wide-eyed. He smiles at you, “Could you…” He rested a hand over yours, “Could you do it again?”

You back up a step as your blush increases, “Sure, but we don’t have to and I still have to make dinner, and-“ Your words died in your throat as he stood and walked toward you, cupping your chin again. 

“Please? I…feel better when I’m around you, and-“ He cracked his neck with a smirk, “-now that feels better too.” His smile softened as he gazed at you, whispering, “Let me…enjoy this moment with you.” You were mesmerized by the sorrowful yearning that glowed in his eye socket.

You match his smile and murmur, “Ok,” Turning to the side, you gesture to the bed, “Do you want to lay down? It’d be a little easier for me.”

He chuckled quietly and walked over to the bed, pausing at the edge. “Would you like me to lie on my back or front?”

You purse your lips to keep from smiling wider, “On your front is fine. Would you be comfortable taking off your jacket?”

He gasps in mock surprise and rests a hand on his sternum as he turns to you, “I’ve only been in your house for an hour and you’re trying to undress me already?” He shook his head and grinned, “I can’t believe you.”

“Sh-shut up!” You point accusingly at the exposed curves of his pelvis, “You walk around all day with your rib cage and pelvis showing! You can’t act all bashful when you dress like that!”

He smirks and hooks his thumbs in his jeans, leaning forward slightly, “Should I take these off too?”

Yes. “No!” You turn away and cross your arms, “God, you’re such a jerk!” His laughter at your back makes your heart thump.

“I’m sorry…I’m a little nervous too, but teasing helps me relax.” You hear the rustle of clothing as he turns to face the bed again, “Hey…I got something I wanna say.”

“What?” you say with a pout, glancing over your shoulder. You nearly lose it again at the sight that meets your eyes.

G stands with his back toward you, jacket slowly sliding off his shoulders as he watches you, a light golden blush on his cheekbones. “Just…be gentle~”

You turn away again and cover your face in your hands, eliciting more laughter from the skeleton. “Knock it off!”

You sigh with relief as the bed springs creak and you hear him settle down on the mattress. You pivot on the ball of your foot slowly, half expecting him to tease you again. You suck in a breath as your eyes scan over his form. He hung his jacket on the headboard and his skull is turned toward the wall, facing away from you. He has his arms relaxed, lying beside him with what would be his palms facing upward. You sneak over quietly and squint your eyes, watching his rib cage for a moment and raising a brow to find that it expands and collapses slightly with each breath. You open your mouth to ask him about it, but the second you look at his face your question fades into a smile. His eye sockets are closed, but you can still see a slight furrow of his brow bone. He’s trying to relax, but he’s still holding onto stress.

You hover your hands over his scapula and whisper, “I’m going to start now, ok? Just let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Mhmm.”

He tenses the moment your fingertips brush against the bone and he mutters an apology. “It’s ok,” you murmur, rubbing slow circles over his left scapula, “you can trust me.” He sighs again as you apply more pressure and carefully ease the bone into proper alignment. He hums quietly and your heart flutters as you reach across to his right scapula and massage it with the heel of your hand. There’s more tension built up on this side, and you bite your bottom lip as you struggle to adjust the joint. His hands curl into fists and his smile turns into a grimace, “Am I hurting you?” you ask quietly.

“No, it’s not you.” He muttered, “I just didn’t realize how stiff I was.”

You smile to yourself, “Well, I’m here to fix that.” You lean forward on the balls of your feet, applying a bit more of your weight into the stroke. He groans as the bone pops into place with a small crack. “Was that alright?”

“Yes~” He sighs contentedly, his returning smile sending a stutter through your heart. His arms shift up and he rests his mandible on the back of his hands, keeping his eye sockets closed as he says, “Please don’t stop.”

You swallow the lump in your throat as you trace over his clavicles again, and he presses his forehead onto his hands. He shivers as your fingers trail down, curling around his ribs and spine. You start to methodically work your way down, releasing the pressure between his vertebrae with soft little pops, but the angle is awkward. You bite the inside of your cheek, debating on whether or not to ask permission first. You glance at his relaxed neck and smile; maybe it’d be better to ask for forgiveness instead. You didn’t want to disturb him. 

Carefully, you place one knee on the bed next to his pelvis and swing your other leg around, straddling him. He tilts his skull up slightly in curiosity, but before he can ask what you’re doing one of your hands snake up his rib cage, holding the inside of his spinal cord.

“W-what are you-“ He moans softly as your hand slides up and down his vertebrae and he shivers again. “O-oh~”

Blood pounds in your ears as you press your other hand on the back of his spine, working your hands together as you flex and curve his joints from either side. He clutches at the pillow beneath him and whimpers slightly as his vertebrae pop and realign underneath your palms. You pause for a moment and whisper, “Are you still ok?”

“Nggh…yes!” He pants, shifting slightly beneath you and resting his skull on the pillow again. You watch his rib cage collapse and expand as shaky laughter escapes his jaws, “Please don’t stop now.”

You smile as your heart swells with pride. You were able to make him happy and easing some of the tension he carried with him. You hum to yourself as your hands work their way down, using one hand to press and the other to pull upward gently. 

He arches his spine as pressure releases and moans in bliss, mumbling breathlessly, “You’re amazing.”

You blush at the compliment, unsure of how to respond as you massage the lumbar vertebrae. You chuckle softly as the last few bones pop into place and slide your hands up again, tracing the curve of his spine. He hums and his body sinks further into the mattress as he relaxes. Your heart flutters while you trace along his ribs again, lightly stroking them with your thumbs. You smirk when a mischievous thought crosses your mind. Leaning down slowly, silently cursing the bed springs for betraying you and sounding the shift of your body weight, you quickly press a kiss to his right scapula.

You squeak in surprise when his pelvis bucks underneath you, bumping you and knocking you forward. Into the pillow. Next to his face. He laughs. Oh no.

You turn to the side carefully and start to sit up, opening and closing your mouth frantically as your vision is filled with the golden glow of his eye.

He grins, “Well hello there~”

Your face is on fire as you sputter, “O-oh god, I-I’m so sorry!”

His hand lightly grabs the back of your head before you can retreat and his grin widens, “Oh my, what was it you said before? You can take precautions and plan things out, but life could change at any moment?”

You forgot how to speak again, responding instead with your best impression of a goldfish.

He chuckles as his fingers massage your scalp lightly, “You’re pretty sneaky, but-“ He leaned in closer and whispered, “-your aim is terrible.”

“I-I don’t-“ Your eyes widen in surprise the moment his teeth press against your lips. His hand continues to caress your scalp, running his fingers through your hair.

He pulls back slightly with a smirk, running his tongue along the edge of his teeth before he says, “My aim, however, is excellent. Perhaps I could help you? After all practice-“

He stops when you kiss him, his laughter tickling your lips. His hand holds your head as he tilts his skull slightly, deepening the kiss. He releases you when he senses you pulling away and smiles smugly, “So, are we going to finish my massage or are you looking to relieve my stress in another way?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this as a separate thing, but decided to make it a sequel to Healing Touch. It’s after the relationship has progressed further from part 1 and G often spends the night with you. He’s becoming more comfortable with you and showing his real self. Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve written anything. I hope this makes up for it! <3

Sunlight shines through your eyelids and you turn to the side, burrowing deeper into the covers. Your sleepy mind senses a body near you, and you naturally gravitate toward it. Just as your hands reach out, a soft chuckle snaps you out of your haze.

“Well good morning.” A calm, familiar voice whispers.

Your eyes flutter open, blurry vision soon filled with bright golden ones. Your mouth opens and closes a few times, drowsy brain still trying to process what you saw before you.

G chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “It’s good to know you wake up as eloquent as ever.”

“G! Oh my god!” you squeak, the fog heightening your emotions and telling your body to sit up immediately. You rise, clutching the blanket to your chest and blink rapidly.

“Yeah, you said that a lot last night.” He hummed, rolling onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his skull. He closed his eye sockets and let out a soft sigh.

You groan and flop back onto the bed, pressing your face into the pillow. You mumble into the fabric without really thinking about what you’re saying, “Oh fuck me…”

G laughed, “You said that a lot too.”

“Shut up.” You snap without lifting your head, reaching out to slap him.

He catches your hand and presses a kiss to your palm, teasing, “There you go! There’s a new one.”

You turn your head to the side and stick your tongue out at him, “It’s too early for your sass, G.”

He met your gaze with a smirk, “I’m not sure how I feel about these new phrases, but at least your vocabulary is improving.”

You roll over with a huff, lying on your back and resting your forearm across your eyes, “Ugh, you’re such a jerk in the morning.”

“And you’re such a charmer.” He snickered, and you feel the bed shift. You don't have to look up to know that he’s reaching for the pack of cigs on the bedside table. You smile, feeling proud of yourself for having remembered to purchase more yesterday while you were out running errands. He hummed quietly and the small click of the lighter makes your heart skip. “Thank you…for leaving these out for me.” he mutters quietly.

“Of course.” you say happily, peering out from under your arm to watch wisps of smoke curl in the air. “How do you smoke, anyway?” you blurt out.

The smoke stops and you sit up quickly, meeting G’s blank expression. “No wait! That came out wrong!” Panic rises in your chest as his eye sockets darken, “I-I didn’t mean it in a-“

“What? A rude way?” He asked tiredly, blowing smoke through his teeth. He brought up one leg and propped his elbow on his knee, resting his mandible in his hand as he gazed at you. “Why wouldn’t I be able to smoke?” Your eyes flicker to his rib cage and the words stick in your throat when he follows your line of sight, a small smile on his face. “Ah…so you still have some misconceptions about me.”

“G! I’m so sorry! I really didn’t-“ you stop when he closes his eye sockets and holds up a hand to shush you. 

He brought the cigarette to his teeth and spoke quietly, “It’s fine…I get it. You humans barely understand yourselves, let alone other species.” You wince slightly. Ow, that kind of hurt. But…it was somewhat true. He continued as if he hadn’t noticed and motioned to his exposed rib cage, silently indicating that he wanted you to watch. Shyly, your gaze shifts down again and you focus on his ribs. You always tried to avoid looking too closely. He had caught you staring only once, and he still hadn’t stopped teasing you about it.

You couldn’t help feeling fascinated as you watched his rib cage very slightly expand and collapse with each breath. You quickly bring your hand up to cover your dumb human mouth before your half-asleep brain can convince it to blurt out something else stupid.

G keeps his eye sockets closed as takes a long, slow drag from the cig. As he inhales, smoke passes through his teeth, flowing down his cervical vertebrae and into his rib cage. It branches out into two clouds, wisps curling inward as they gather together forming faint shapes of lungs within. Your eyes widen, expecting some of the smoke to leak through his ribs, but it all stays inside, spiraling like hazy whirlpools of water confined in a small space.

A small gasp escapes your lips as he tips his skull back and exhales slowly, the smoke inside rushing upward as if it was being sucked up by a vacuum. It glides up his cervical vertebrae and pours out of his mouth in a large plume, reaching for the ceiling as it was freed from his magical hold. He lets his skull fall down, opening his eye sockets and meeting your gaze with a smirk. He pinched his cig and held it up in a half-shrug, “That’s how I smoke.”

“Holy shit, G!” You cry out, awe easily overpowering your common sense in your sleepy state. “You’re smoking hot!”

His smirk faded for a moment before he started laughing, “I should stay the night more often. You’re not nearly as eloquent in the morning.” He shook his head, still laughing, and turned around, tapping ash into the ashtray.

You blush and cover your face in your hands, feeling embarrassed, “I’m sorry.” You pout, “You know I blurt out things without thinking some times.”

“A lot of times.”

“Ugh.”

He snickers and turns back to you, scooting closer and resting a hand on your shoulder, “It’s alright. I wouldn’t be able to tease you if you didn’t say things like that.” He started to rub circles with his thumb, “It’s actually quite adorable.”

You peek through your fingers, feeling oddly comforted and even more flustered than before. “Th-thanks…I think.” You let your hands fall and smile at him, “That really was pretty cool. Thank you for showing me.”

G pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Of course. You don’t have to be afraid to ask questions or express your curiosity about me.” He sat back and chuckled, “It really doesn’t offend me, but it’s cute that you worry.” Before you can respond he grins smugly and says, “Though, I had assumed that after last night you would’ve understood that my magic can…fill in for things a skeleton normally lacks.”

You bit back a smile, and try to keep yourself from giggling, “O-oh is that right?” He tilts his skull to the side and raises a brow bone. You blush, but stay determined, meeting his golden gaze and whispering, “I think I might need…a reminder.”

He stared at you for a moment before a small smirk spread across his face, “Oh you think so, do you?” He hummed and turned to the side, taking another drag and blowing smoke through his nasal cavity. “Hm…what could I do to remind you, I wonder?” He laughs at your burning, wide-eyed face and teases, “Well I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need.”

You shake your head quickly and move to get out of bed, “Never mind, I’m not going to say it.” He was not seriously going to make you say it out loud, was he?

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap, resting your back against his sternum. He sighed and took another drag from his cigarette, “Are you really trying to be coy now?” You look back shyly, watching smoke flow from his teeth. He rested his arm over your shoulder and across your chest possessively, “Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

“Y-you…” You squeak out without a thought before you can stop yourself and he grins.

“Was that so hard?” He pressed a kiss to your lips, “I just wanted to hear that…” He smiled into another kiss, “I like feeling wanted.” His teeth traced down your jaw for a moment before he leaned back and returned his cigarette to his teeth.

You relax against him, resting the back of your head against his clavicle as his arm moves down around your waist to hold you close. He hummed quietly as he took another drag, smoke swirling within his rib cage once more. Your hand reaches over and starts to stroke his femur lightly and he chuckled, “Feeling a little braver now?”

You roll your eyes and hold the back of his skull, pulling him down into a kiss. “I stand by what I said before, it’s too early for your sass.” 

He notices your nose crinkles reflexively at the smell of smoke and laughs again, waving the cigarette in front of you, “Would you prefer it if I put this out first?”

You bat his hand away, scooting off his lap and feign annoyance, “Yes! I can’t believe you want to smoke this early in the morning anyway.”

He shrugged and put it out in the ash tray, “It relaxes me.”

“You just woke up, how stressed could you be?”

His golden eyes focused on you and he smiled softly, “Oh it can be very stressful, waking up next to such a lovely human.” He rested a hand on his sternum, “I’m not even properly dressed right now.” He shook his head, muttering to himself, “How could I let my guard down so easily.” His smile widens when you giggle and he leans closer, “I can’t impress you when I-“ 

He stops when you hold his face in your hands, resting your forehead against his as you whisper, “You’re still trying to impress me? Why?”

A light golden blush spread across his face, “Because… You’re amazing, and I’m…flawed.”

You press a kiss to his teeth and a soft groan escapes him, making your heart flutter. “But I already like you just the way you are, G.” You kiss him again, “and I’m not amazing-“

You squeal when he pushes you back onto the bed, hovering over you with his hands on either side of your head, “Stop doing that.” 

“D-doing what?” 

“Selling yourself short like that.” He kissed your forehead, “I think you’re amazing, so just accept it.” You can’t stop yourself from laughing at his words and he pulls back, golden eyes glowing curiously, “What’s so funny?”

You boop him above his nasal cavity, “You are! You’re such a hypocrite!” He leans into your touch as you hold his cheekbone in your hand again, closing his eye sockets as you speak softly, “You don’t have to act with me, or try to impress me.” Your thumb traces small circles and he holds one hand over yours, turning to kiss your palm.

“It’s easier to act,” he mutters quietly into your hand, “than show my true self.” He peeked open one eye and gazed down at you, “I worry…that…” He dropped your hand and propped himself up again, looking away as he searched for the words he wanted to say.

Your heart ached for him as you saw the struggle within his golden eye, and your hands cup his face once more, turning him toward you. He looks down at you sadly, letting you guide his face to yours. You wait until your foreheads meet again and massage his mandible with your thumbs gently. You chew the inside of your cheek, unsure of what to say. You really aren’t that eloquent in the morning. Or ever really. You inhale slowly to calm your heart as you gaze into his eyes, “G…you don’t have to put on an act for me. I’m dating you, not the gentleman you pretend to be.” You smile to yourself, feeling shy again as you break eye contact, “And I…I really am starting to fall for you, G. The real you. The more glimpses I see, the more I want to know.” You meet his eyes again, ignoring the blush you feel growing on your face. “I love the G that’s a sassy little smart ass that doesn’t always have the perfect line on the tip of his, uh…teeth.” His silence made you nervous as you continued, “The gentleman is kind and polite, but he’s reserved and alone. I love the G that lets his guard down around me, and shows me how he truly feels. I love the G that lets me see him frustrated, nervous, and upset. The gentleman is always proper and neutral, and he never lets anything bother him.” You clear your throat, “I love the G that’s not always secure and confident,” you kiss the side of his mandible, “and he needs validation and kindness. That’s the G I want to see more of. The real G.”

He froze, saying nothing as you pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him. His eye sockets were wide and teeth slightly parted. Your heart thudded as you waited for him to say something, anything, but he continued to hover over you unmoving.

Your heart began to pound in your chest and your face heated, starting to feel self conscious. “G?” His eye sockets darkened again, and his hands clutched at the bedspread. You messed up. You let go of his face and tried to sit up, starting to feel nervous, “H-hey…are you ok? Was it something I said?”

He placed one hand on your shoulder, pinning you back onto the bed. “Did you mean that?”

“About wanting to date the real you? Yeah I-“

He shook his head, “No, not that part.” His eyes flickered with a steady glow, “You said…you said you loved the real G.” He clicked his teeth quietly, repeating, “Did you mean that?”

Your eyes widened and your heart leaps into your throat. Oh crap! You did say that! Why couldn’t you have thought of a better way to phrase that? No wonder he was quiet, you just blindsided him with a confession. You start to speak, voice cracking, “U-um…” Clearing your throat, you try again. Maybe you could downplay it? “Y-yeah I love seeing glimpses of who you are through the gentleman exterior you act out.” Yeah, that sounds believable.

His gaze didn’t waver as he replied, “No, that’s not what you said.” He released your shoulder and watched you carefully, “Human…be honest now. Do you love me?”

Your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest. Did you? You had certainly considered the possibility and were starting to feel something more at him. The soft glow of his eyes stared straight into your soul. Oh god, why did you have to go and open your big mouth? Even if you really did love him, you didn’t want to confess your feelings like this. “I, uh…I’m not-“

“You’re not sure.” He said softly.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Well…kind of. It’s just that I feel…um…”

“Scared…? Embarrassed…?” he whispered, eyes finally releasing you from their hold as he turned his head to the side, a small smile on his face.

You nod slightly, feeling relieved as you stared up at the ceiling, “Yeah…a little bit. It’s a lot to think about and admit and-“ you gasp in surprise when he leans down and presses a kiss to your jaw.

“Would you prefer if I went first then?”

“What?” You blurted out, earning a laugh from the skeleton.

He shifted and laid down against you, propping up on one elbow and holding his mandible in his hand. He smiled smugly as he traced the blush on your cheeks with his free hand, “You’re very cute. Have I told you that before?”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh stop it, I look terrible in the morning.”

He hummed to himself and picked up your arm, kissing your inner wrist. “No you’re not, you have a natural beauty in your soul that I’ve grown to adore. So you’re cute.” He laughs when you try to pull your wrist away, feeling embarrassed again. “Hey, give me a break here. I’m working my way through confessions.”

You suck on the inside of your cheek, biting back another stupid remark before it could escape past your lips.

He sighed quietly and kissed your wrist again before releasing your arm, tracing his hand down your neck and chest. “I also think you’re very kind, and I treasure the moments we share.” His smile turned thoughtful, “You try to take care of me and help me when you can, and I truly appreciate that.” His hand traced down your side idly, “You’ve been very patient with me, and have become someone I rely on and look forward to seeing every day.” A light golden glow spread across his face, “Though…I do think I understand why you were panicking earlier…” his eyes flickered toward yours again, “This is more difficult than I had anticipated.”

His eye sockets widened as your hands reached out to cup his face, “It’s ok. We don’t have to say it yet.” A shiver ran down his spine as you pulled him down into a kiss, “We’ll say it together when we’re ready, ok?”

He smiled against your lips, “You’re pretty clever too.”

You laugh and he rests his forehead against yours, “When I want to be, at least.”

He laughed with you and kissed you again, “Yes, when you want to be.” His hands held your sides as he trailed kisses down your jaw, “Speaking of want…” Your skin heats as his teeth traced down your neck, “Wasn’t there something that you wanted earlier?”

“Y-yes.” you say softly, raising your arms to hold him against you, lightly running your fingers down the vertebrae of his spine.

He reached up one hand, holding the back of your head and threading his fingers through your hair. He tilted your head to the side as he kissed down your neck, “What was it again?” 

You gasp out a laugh, god he was such an ass sometimes. “You know what it was.”

He grinned and ran his other hand down your side, rubbing circles in the hollow of your hip. “I think my memory’s failing me. I’d really like a reminder~” Your hips buck up involuntarily and his hand tightens its hold on you, “Hm, I’m not sure what-“

His words cut off as you turned your head and pulled him into another kiss. He sighed happily and slide his hand up your back, holding you between your shoulders as he deepened the kiss. You moan softly and his tongue slips past your parted lips, caressing yours lovingly as his hands hold you possessively against his rib cage. His hand moves away from the back of your head and down your side, hooking your leg onto his pelvis as he rolls onto his side with you. His tongue curls with yours as his hands roam across your back. A soft groan escapes him as he presses his pelvis against you. He broke the kiss, panting slightly, “So,” He cleared his nonexistent throat, “Do you remember what it was that you wanted?”

His smug grin really made you want to smack him, but you had a better idea. You maintain eye contact with him as your hand slides down his spine and begins to stroke his lumbar vertebrae and down just above his pelvis. He arched his spine into your hand with a quiet moan, “Ah~ I’m still not hearing an answer.”

Damn, he was persistent. “I want you, G.” you whisper softly as you trail your fingers up the inside of his spine, loving how he squirmed under your touch and pulled you closer to him. His fingers dug into your skin as you kissed him again, retreating with a giggle before he has a chance to dominate the kiss again. He hums softly as you brush your lips across his mandible and lightly kiss his cervical vertebrae.

His hands reach up and hold the back of your shoulders again, pulling you into him as he nuzzles into the nape of your neck. His breath brushes against your skin, sending a shiver down your back. “I want you too.” He whispers and presses tender kisses along your collarbone. His hands started to roam again, kneading your flesh with a needy hunger. He rolled over again and held your hands above your head, intertwining his phalanges with your fingers. “I want your kiss.” He murmured as he kissed you, “your laugh…” He traced along your jaw, “your smile…” He dragged his teeth down your neck with a soft sigh, “your kind soul…” He hums to himself as he kisses down your chest and over your fluttering heart. He let go of your hands and slowly rubbed down your arms, as he kissed down your chest to the top of your navel. “I even want your clever wit and eloquent speech in the morning.” 

You giggle quietly until his hands cup your breasts and you let out small moan. He massages them as he kisses back up your torso and on each side. His thumbs rub circles as he gazes into your eyes, “I want you as you are.”

You blush and look away shyly, “Don’t say stuff like that, it’s embarrassing.”

He sighed and sat up, dragging his hands down your body and stopping at your thighs, “Why? How is the truth embarrassing?”

You raise a brow and look at him, “Because you make me sound like this amazing, perfect person.”

He was quiet for a moment before he laughed, “Oh I know you’re not perfect.” He laughed again at your facial expression, tracing circles on your thighs, “But you are amazing. Even with your flaws and quirks, because that’s what makes you real; that’s what makes you who you are.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “So please stop arguing with me. I don’t give meaningless compliments.” He leaned down again and pressed kisses in the hollow of your hip as his hands massaged your inner thighs.

You suck in a breath and rest a hand on his skull, “W-wait. Stop for just a second.” 

Your heart wells up when he stops immediately and meets your eyes with concern. “Are you alright?”

You rest a hand on his sternum, pushing him back while you sit up. “Yes, I’m fine.” You smile at his confused face as you guide him to sit back against the headboard and straddle over him. “I just wanted to try something a little different this time.” He moans softly when you hold his lumbar vertebrae and start to massage with your thumbs.

“Th-that’s not fair now-“ He gasps and bucks his pelvis up as your strokes increase.

“It’s totally fair~” you whisper as you lean forward and kiss down his cervical vertebrae. His grabs your hips and runs his hands up and down your sides. His fingers dig into your skin and he moans as your tongue glides up his cervical vertebrae once more.

He holds your chin gently and pulls you into a kiss, humming into your mouth. You part your lips to allow him access as his free hand idly traces circles on your back. He chuckles quietly as his tongue slipped inside, filling your mouth with his sweet taste. You moan, trying to focus on your hands on his spine as he massages your tongue. His hand reached down and cupped your entrance, stroking you gently.

You grind into his hand and break the kiss, tracing down his jaw and stroking his spine. You dip your hand lower and massage the bulge forming beneath his boxers. He groans softly and bucks up into your hand, “Oh~” He slide a finger inside you, pumping it slowly. You gasp, surprised that you were so wet already. He sighed happily, “You feel so nice…” He slowly added another finger inside and pumped them together lazily, scissoring them as he stretched your walls. 

You shiver against him and tighten your grip around his spine. “G-G…” You mumble against his clavicle, another shiver running down your spine as his teeth brush along your neck.

“Yes? What is it?” He whispers softly as his fingers pump faster, your arousal slick on his phalanges. 

You brace your forehead against him and focus on rubbing his lower spine. You bite your lip and tug down his boxers, freeing his golden member. One hand holds him firmly and he twitches in your grasp. You stroke his member and spine with your hands, eliciting a pleased moan from the skeleton. His movements become more desperate and irregular as he pumped his fingers inside you. You press another kiss to his teeth as you move his hand away from yourself, replacing it with the head of his cock.

He pulled back, eye sockets widening in surprise for a moment before his smirk returned, “You’re a little eager, aren’t you?”

You roll your eyes and kiss him again as you start to sink lower, slipping your tongue between his jaws when he moans in delight. His hands held your hips firmly, guiding you down on his member. He hugs you closer when you shudder and fully seat against him. He broke the kiss and brushed his cheekbone against your cheek, murmuring in your ear. “You ok?”

You grab his clavicles and nod slightly, biting your lip as he throbs inside and stretches you even further. You close your eyes and focus on your breathing, knowing the pain would go away in just a moment. A small smile spreads across your face when his fingers lightly trace over your back and he hums quietly, waiting patiently.

You shift and lift your hips higher before grinding back down into his pelvis. His fingers dug into your back and he groaned softly. Your grip tightened around his clavicles as you start to grind into him, starting at a slow pace. His hands ran down your back, grabbing hold of your hips to help lift and lower you. He tilted his skull back, closing his eye sockets and exhaling slowly as you rode him. His hands held your ass tightly and he grit his teeth in frustration with the pace. He bucked up, penetrating deeper inside. 

A small yelp of surprise, and your face bumps into the pillows behind him. You try to sit up again, but his hands are moving again, curiosity immobilizing you. His still moistened fingers find your clit, tracing circles over it lightly while his other hand holds your lower back protectively. He continues to guide you up and down over his cock while he thrusts up to meet you. Shakily, you wrap your arms around him and focus your hazy mind on moving your hips. Up and down. Up and down.

His breathless pants are music to your ears, the hand on your back digging into your skin again desperately. He pressed his feet into the bed, giving him leverage to pump upward faster. He moaned and pressed his face into your shoulder, “You…you feel so amazing~” He scraped his teeth against your skin and he applied more pressure to your clit.

“Oh~ Oh my god~” You hold him close, shivering under so much stimulation. Ecstasy blossoms from your core throughout your body. His touch sends fire burning in your veins and your walls pulse around him, squeezing him tight.

He moaned again, thrusting even faster as the pressure inside began to build and he throbbed within you. Your arousal dripped down your thighs, making his fingers on your clit slick as he continued to massage circles lovingly. His free hand moved up and cupped your chin, lifting your head and pulling you into an unsteady kiss.

Your mind and heart can't take it for much longer. You try to meet his kiss and put all your energy into irregularly grinding your hips into him, pressing your hands into the bed to try to stabilize yourself. Your breaths come in gasps as a familiar and painful pleasure increases inside you. “G I can’t-“ Your voice breaks as your walls clench down around him, mind blurring completely as your orgasm hits, arms shaking and struggling to hold you up. He catches you and hugs you close to his sternum, tucking your head under his mandible when you collapse against him.

He exhales in bliss and his hands run down your sides again, grabbing hold of your hips as he thrusts faster into your tight and sensitive walls. “You’re amazing~” he gasps as he grinds his pelvis up into you, finally letting the pressure build further. He eagerly pumped inside, massaging the hollow of your hips with his thumbs. He plunged in deep with a moan, releasing inside you. You grab hold of his ribs, breathing hard into his sternum as his hot cum fills you. He finally slowed and hugged you close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

You close your eyes and sigh happily, nuzzling into his rib cage. You just wanted to enjoy this moment. You tense when he moved to sit up and he laughed, “You want to stay here for a bit?” He strokes your hair when you nod and kisses you again, “Alright, we can stay in bed a little longer.” Your body relaxes into him as your comforted by the slight movements of his rib cage collapsing and expanding beneath you. After a little while, he whispered, “I may not be ready to say it yet, but some day…I think I will be.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few asked me for a male version of this, and I wanted to give it a shot. Hope my Yaoi skills are adequate XD

Sunlight shines through your eyelids and you turn to the side, burrowing deeper into the covers. Your sleepy mind senses a body near you, and you naturally gravitate toward it. Just as your hands reach out, a soft chuckle snaps you out of your haze.

“Well good morning.” A calm, familiar voice whispers.

Your eyes flutter open, blurry vision soon filled with bright golden ones. Your mouth opens and closes a few times, drowsy brain still trying to process what you saw before you.

G chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “It’s good to know you wake up as eloquent as ever.”

“G! Oh my god!” you squeak, the fog heightening your emotions and telling your body to sit up immediately. You rise, clutching the blanket to your chest and blink rapidly.

“Yeah, you said that a lot last night.” He hummed, rolling onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his skull. He closed his eye sockets and let out a soft sigh.

You groan and flop back onto the bed, pressing your face into the pillow. You mumble into the fabric without really thinking about what you’re saying, “Oh fuck me…”

G laughed, “You said that a lot too.”

“Shut up.” You snap without lifting your head, reaching out to slap him.

He catches your hand and presses a kiss to your palm, teasing, “There you go! There’s a new one.”

You turn your head to the side and stick your tongue out at him, “It’s too early for your sass, G.”

He met your gaze with a smirk, “I’m not sure how I feel about these new phrases, but at least your vocabulary is improving.”

You roll over with a huff, lying on your back and resting your forearm across your eyes, “Ugh, you’re such a jerk in the morning.”

“And you’re such a charmer.” He snickered, and you feel the bed shift. You don't have to look up to know that he’s reaching for the pack of cigs on the bedside table. You smile, feeling proud of yourself for having remembered to purchase more yesterday while you were out running errands. He hummed quietly and the small click of the lighter makes your heart skip. “Thank you…for leaving these out for me.” he mutters quietly.

“Of course.” you say happily, peering out from under your arm to watch wisps of smoke curl in the air. “How do you smoke, anyway?” you blurt out.

The smoke stops and you sit up quickly, meeting G’s blank expression. “No wait! That came out wrong!” Panic rises in your chest as his eye sockets darken, “I-I didn’t mean it in a-“

“What? A rude way?” He asked tiredly, blowing smoke through his teeth. He brought up one leg and propped his elbow on his knee, resting his mandible in his hand as he gazed at you. “Why wouldn’t I be able to smoke?” Your eyes flicker to his rib cage and the words stick in your throat when he follows your line of sight, a small smile on his face. “Ah…so you still have some misconceptions about me.”

“G! I’m so sorry! I really didn’t-“ you stop when he closes his eye sockets and holds up a hand to shush you. 

He brought the cigarette to his teeth and spoke quietly, “It’s fine…I get it. You humans barely understand yourselves, let alone other species.” You wince slightly. Ow, that kind of hurt. But…it was somewhat true. He continued as if he hadn’t noticed and motioned to his exposed rib cage, silently indicating that he wanted you to watch. Shyly, your gaze shifts down again and you focus on his ribs. You always tried to avoid looking too closely. He had caught you staring only once, and he still hadn’t stopped teasing you about it.

You couldn’t help feeling fascinated as you watched his rib cage very slightly expand and collapse with each breath. You quickly bring your hand up to cover your dumb human mouth before your half-asleep brain can convince it to blurt out something else stupid.

G keeps his eye sockets closed as takes a long, slow drag from the cig. As he inhales, smoke passes through his teeth, flowing down his cervical vertebrae and into his rib cage. It branches out into two clouds, wisps curling inward as they gather together forming faint shapes of lungs within. Your eyes widen, expecting some of the smoke to leak through his ribs, but it all stays inside, spiraling like hazy whirlpools of water confined in a small space.

A small gasp escapes your lips as he tips his skull back and exhales slowly, the smoke inside rushing upward as if it was being sucked up by a vacuum. It glides up his cervical vertebrae and pours out of his mouth in a large plume, reaching for the ceiling as it was freed from his magical hold. He lets his skull fall down, opening his eye sockets and meeting your gaze with a smirk. He pinched his cig and held it up in a half-shrug, “That’s how I smoke.”

“Holy shit, G!” You cry out, awe easily overpowering your common sense in your sleepy state. “You’re smoking hot!”

His smirk faded for a moment before he started laughing, “I should stay the night more often. You’re not nearly as eloquent in the morning.” He shook his head, still laughing, and turned around, tapping ash into the ashtray.

You blush and cover your face in your hands, feeling embarrassed, “I’m sorry.” You pout, “You know I blurt out things without thinking some times.”

“A lot of times.”

“Ugh.”

He snickers and turns back to you, scooting closer and resting a hand on your shoulder, “It’s alright. I wouldn’t be able to tease you if you didn’t say things like that.” He started to rub circles with his thumb, “It’s actually quite adorable.”

You peek through your fingers, feeling oddly comforted and even more flustered than before. “Th-thanks…I think.” You let your hands fall and smile at him, “That really was pretty cool. Thank you for showing me.”

G pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Of course. You don’t have to be afraid to ask questions or express your curiosity about me.” He sat back and chuckled, “It really doesn’t offend me, but it’s cute that you worry.” Before you can respond he grins smugly and says, “Though, I had assumed that after last night you would’ve understood that my magic can…fill in for things a skeleton normally lacks.”

You bit back a smile, and try to keep yourself from giggling, “O-oh is that right?” He tilts his skull to the side and raises a brow bone. You blush, but stay determined, meeting his golden gaze and whispering, “I think I might need…a reminder.”

He stared at you for a moment before a small smirk spread across his face, “Oh you think so, do you?” He hummed and turned to the side, taking another drag and blowing smoke through his nasal cavity. “Hm…what could I do to remind you, I wonder?” He laughs at your burning, wide-eyed face and teases, “Well I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need.”

You shake your head quickly and move to get out of bed, “Never mind, I’m not going to say it.” He was not seriously going to make you say it out loud, was he?

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap, resting your back against his sternum. He sighed and took another drag from his cigarette, “Are you really trying to be coy now?” You look back shyly, watching smoke flow from his teeth. He rested his arm over your shoulder and across your chest possessively, “Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

“Y-you…” You squeak out without a thought before you can stop yourself and he grins.

“Was that so hard?” He pressed a kiss to your lips, “I just wanted to hear that…” He smiled into another kiss, “I like feeling wanted.” His teeth traced down your jaw for a moment before he leaned back and returned his cigarette to his teeth.

You relax against him, resting the back of your head against his clavicle as his arm moves down around your waist to hold you close. He hummed quietly as he took another drag, smoke swirling within his rib cage once more. Your hand reaches over and starts to stroke his femur lightly and he chuckled, “Feeling a little braver now?”

You roll your eyes and hold the back of his skull, pulling him down into a kiss. “I stand by what I said before, it’s too early for your sass.” 

He notices your nose crinkles reflexively at the smell of smoke and laughs again, waving the cigarette in front of you, “Would you prefer it if I put this out first?”

You bat his hand away, scooting off his lap and feign annoyance, “Yes! I can’t believe you want to smoke this early in the morning anyway.”

He shrugged and put it out in the ash tray, “It relaxes me.”

“You just woke up, how stressed could you be?”

His golden eyes focused on you and he smiled softly, “Oh it can be very stressful, waking up next to such a lovely human.” He rested a hand on his sternum, “I’m not even properly dressed right now.” He shook his head, muttering to himself, “How could I let my guard down so easily.” His smile widens when you giggle and he leans closer, “I can’t impress you when I-“ 

He stops when you hold his face in your hands, resting your forehead against his as you whisper, “You’re still trying to impress me? Why?”

A light golden blush spread across his face, “Because… You’re amazing, and I’m…flawed.”

You press a kiss to his teeth and a soft groan escapes him, making your heart flutter. “But I already like you just the way you are, G.” You kiss him again, “and I’m not amazing-“

You squeal when he pushes you back onto the bed, hovering over you with his hands on either side of your head, “Stop doing that.” 

“D-doing what?” 

“Selling yourself short like that.” He kissed your forehead, “I think you’re amazing, so just accept it.” You can’t stop yourself from laughing at his words and he pulls back, golden eyes glowing curiously, “What’s so funny?”

You boop him above his nasal cavity, “You are! You’re such a hypocrite!” He leans into your touch as you hold his cheekbone in your hand again, closing his eye sockets as you speak softly, “You don’t have to act with me, or try to impress me.” Your thumb traces small circles and he holds one hand over yours, turning to kiss your palm.

“It’s easier to act,” he mutters quietly into your hand, “than show my true self.” He peeked open one eye and gazed down at you, “I worry…that…” He dropped your hand and propped himself up again, looking away as he searched for the words he wanted to say.

Your heart ached for him as you saw the struggle within his golden eye, and your hands cup his face once more, turning him toward you. He looks down at you sadly, letting you guide his face to yours. You wait until your foreheads meet again and massage his mandible with your thumbs gently. You chew the inside of your cheek, unsure of what to say. You really aren’t that eloquent in the morning. Or ever really. You inhale slowly to calm your heart as you gaze into his eyes, “G…you don’t have to put on an act for me. I’m dating you, not the gentleman you pretend to be.” You smile to yourself, feeling shy again as you break eye contact, “And I…I really am starting to fall for you, G. The real you. The more glimpses I see, the more I want to know.” You meet his eyes again, ignoring the blush you feel growing on your face. “I love the G that’s a sassy little smart ass that doesn’t always have the perfect line on the tip of his, uh…teeth.” His silence made you nervous as you continued, “The gentleman is kind and polite, but he’s reserved and alone. I love the G that lets his guard down around me, and shows me how he truly feels. I love the G that lets me see him frustrated, nervous, and upset. The gentleman is always proper and neutral, and he never lets anything bother him.” You clear your throat, “I love the G that’s not always secure and confident,” you kiss the side of his mandible, “and he needs validation and kindness. That’s the G I want to see more of. The real G.”

He froze, saying nothing as you pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him. His eye sockets were wide and teeth slightly parted. Your heart thudded as you waited for him to say something, anything, but he continued to hover over you unmoving.

Your heart began to pound in your chest and your face heated, starting to feel self conscious. “G?” His eye sockets darkened again, and his hands clutched at the bedspread. You messed up. You let go of his face and tried to sit up, starting to feel nervous, “H-hey…are you ok? Was it something I said?”

He placed one hand on your shoulder, pinning you back onto the bed. “Did you mean that?”

“About wanting to date the real you? Yeah I-“

He shook his head, “No, not that part.” His eyes flickered with a steady glow, “You said…you said you loved the real G.” He clicked his teeth quietly, repeating, “Did you mean that?”

Your eyes widened and your heart leaps into your throat. Oh crap! You did say that! Why couldn’t you have thought of a better way to phrase that? No wonder he was quiet, you just blindsided him with a confession. You start to speak, voice cracking, “U-um…” Clearing your throat, you try again. Maybe you could downplay it? “Y-yeah I love seeing glimpses of who you are through the gentleman exterior you act out.” Yeah, that sounds believable.

His gaze didn’t waver as he replied, “No, that’s not what you said.” He released your shoulder and watched you carefully, “Human…be honest now. Do you love me?”

Your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest. Did you? You had certainly considered the possibility and were starting to feel something more at him. The soft glow of his eyes stared straight into your soul. Oh god, why did you have to go and open your big mouth? Even if you really did love him, you didn’t want to confess your feelings like this. “I, uh…I’m not-“

“You’re not sure.” He said softly.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Well…kind of. It’s just that I feel…um…”

“Scared…? Embarrassed…?” he whispered, eyes finally releasing you from their hold as he turned his head to the side, a small smile on his face.

You nod slightly, feeling relieved as you stared up at the ceiling, “Yeah…a little bit. It’s a lot to think about and admit and-“ you gasp in surprise when he leans down and presses a kiss to your jaw.

“Would you prefer if I went first then?”

“What?” You blurted out, earning a laugh from the skeleton.

He shifted and laid down against you, propping up on one elbow and holding his mandible in his hand. He smiled smugly as he traced the blush on your cheeks with his free hand, “You’re very cute. Have I told you that before?”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh stop it, I look terrible in the morning.”

He hummed to himself and picked up your arm, kissing your inner wrist. “No you’re not, you have a natural beauty in your soul that I’ve grown to adore. So you’re cute.” He laughs when you try to pull your wrist away, feeling embarrassed again. “Hey, give me a break here. I’m working my way through confessions.”

You suck on the inside of your cheek, biting back another stupid remark before it could escape past your lips.

He sighed quietly and kissed your wrist again before releasing your arm, tracing his hand down your neck and chest. “I also think you’re very kind, and I treasure the moments we share.” His smile turned thoughtful, “You try to take care of me and help me when you can, and I truly appreciate that.” His hand traced down your side idly, “You’ve been very patient with me, and have become someone I rely on and look forward to seeing every day.” A light golden glow spread across his face, “Though…I do think I understand why you were panicking earlier…” his eyes flickered toward yours again, “This is more difficult than I had anticipated.”

His eye sockets widened as your hands reached out to cup his face, “It’s ok. We don’t have to say it yet.” A shiver ran down his spine as you pulled him down into a kiss, “We’ll say it together when we’re ready, ok?”

He smiled against your lips, “You’re pretty clever too.”

You laugh and he rests his forehead against yours, “When I want to be, at least.”

He laughed with you and kissed you again, “Yes, when you want to be.” His hands held your sides as he trailed kisses down your jaw, “Speaking of want…” Your skin heats as his teeth traced down your neck, “Wasn’t there something that you wanted earlier?”

“Y-yes.” you say softly, raising your arms to hold him against you, lightly running your fingers down the vertebrae of his spine.

He reached up one hand, holding the back of your head and threading his fingers through your hair. He tilted your head to the side as he kissed down your neck, “What was it again?” 

You gasp out a laugh, god he was such an ass sometimes. “You know what it was.”

He grinned and ran his other hand down your side, rubbing circles in the hollow of your hip. “I think my memory’s failing me. I’d really like a reminder~” Your hips buck up involuntarily and his hand tightens its hold on you, “Hm, I’m not sure what-“

His words cut off as you turned your head and pulled him into another kiss. He sighed happily and slide his hand up your back, holding you between your shoulders as he deepened the kiss. You moan softly and his tongue slips past your parted lips, caressing yours lovingly as his hands hold you possessively against his rib cage. His hand moves away from the back of your head and down your side, hooking your leg onto his pelvis as he rolls onto his side with you. His tongue curls with yours and his hands roam across your back. A soft groan escapes him as he presses his pelvis against you. He broke the kiss, panting slightly, “So,” He cleared his nonexistent throat, “Do you remember what it was that you wanted?”

His smug grin really made you want to smack him, but you had a better idea. You maintain eye contact with him as your hand slides down his spine and begins to stroke his lumbar vertebrae and down just above his pelvis. He arched his spine into your hand with a quiet moan, “Ah~ I’m still not hearing an answer.”

Damn, he was persistent. “I want you, G.” you whisper softly as you trail your fingers up the inside of his spine, loving how he squirmed under your touch and pulled you closer to him. His fingers dug into your skin as you kissed him again, retreating with a giggle before he has a chance to dominate the kiss again. He hums softly as you brush your lips across his mandible and lightly kiss his cervical vertebrae.

His hands reach up and hold the back of your shoulders again, pulling you into him as he nuzzles into the nape of your neck. His breath brushes against your skin, sending a shiver down your back. “I want you too.” He whispers and presses tender kisses along your collarbone. His hands started to roam again, kneading your flesh with a needy hunger. He rolled over again and held your hands above your head, intertwining his phalanges with your fingers. “I want your kiss.” He murmured as he kissed you, “your laugh…” He traced along your jaw, “your smile…” He dragged his teeth down your neck with a soft sigh, “your kind soul…” He hums to himself as he kisses down your chest and over your fluttering heart. He let go of your hands and slowly rubbed down your arms, as he kissed down your chest to the top of your navel. “I even want your clever wit and eloquent speech in the morning.” 

You giggle quietly until his hands start to roam and you let out small moan. He massages and kisses back up your torso. His thumbs rub circles into your hips while he gazes into your eyes, “I want you as you are.”

You blush and look away shyly, “Don’t say stuff like that, it’s embarrassing.”

He sighed and sat up, dragging his hands down your body and stopping at your thighs, “Why? How is the truth embarrassing?”

You raise a brow and look at him, “Because you make me sound like this amazing, perfect person.”

He was quiet for a moment before he laughed, “Oh I know you’re not perfect.” He laughed again at your facial expression, reaching lower and tracing circles on your thighs, “But you are amazing. Even with your flaws and quirks, because that’s what makes you real; that’s what makes you who you are.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “So please stop arguing with me. I don’t give meaningless compliments.” He leaned down again and pressed kisses in the hollow of your hip as his hands massaged your inner thighs.

You suck in a breath and rest a hand on his skull, “W-wait. Stop for just a second.” 

Your heart wells up when he stops immediately and meets your eyes with concern. “Are you alright?”

You rest a hand on his sternum, pushing him back while you sit up. “Yes, I’m fine.” You smile at his confused face as you guide him to sit back against the headboard and straddle over him. “I just wanted to try something a little different this time.” He moans softly when you hold his lumbar vertebrae and start to massage with your thumbs.

“Th-that’s not fair now-“ He gasps and bucks his pelvis up as your strokes increase.

“It’s totally fair~” you whisper as you lean forward and kiss down his cervical vertebrae. His grabs your hips and runs his hands up and down your sides. His fingers dig into your skin and he moans as your tongue glides up his cervical vertebrae once more.

He holds your chin gently and pulls you into a kiss, humming into your mouth. You part your lips to allow him access as his free hand idly traces circles on your back. He chuckles quietly as his tongue slipped inside, filling your mouth with his sweet taste. You moan, trying to focus on your hands on his spine as he massages your tongue. His hand reached down and held your growing member, stroking you gently.

You grind into his hand and break the kiss, tracing down his jaw and stroking his spine. You dip your hand lower and massage the bulge forming beneath his boxers. He groans softly and bucks up into your hand, “Oh~” He held your cock and began to pump it slowly. You gasp, surprised that you were so hard already. He sighed happily when your cock throbbed in his hand, “You feel so nice…” He slowly increased the pace, holding you firmly. 

You shiver against him and tighten your grip around his spine. “G-G…” You mumble against his clavicle, another shiver running down your spine as his teeth brush along your neck.

“Yes? What is it?” He whispers softly as his thumb rubbed circles just below your head, your precum dripping onto his phalanges. 

You brace your forehead against him and focus on rubbing his lower spine. You bite your lip and tug down his boxers, freeing his golden member. One hand holds him firmly and he twitches in your grasp. You stroke his member and spine with your hands, eliciting a pleased moan from the skeleton. His movements become more desperate and irregular as he stroked and reached lower to cup your balls. You press another kiss to his teeth as you move his hand away from yourself, pressing your member against his and pumping them together.

He pulled back, eye sockets widening in surprise for a moment before his smirk returned, “You’re a little eager, aren’t you?”

You roll your eyes and kiss him again as you start to grind your cock against his, slipping your tongue between his jaws when he moans in delight. His hands held your hips firmly, guiding you down on his member. He hugs you closer when you shudder, humming softly and holding you against him. He broke the kiss and brushed his cheekbone against your cheek, murmuring in your ear. “You ready?”

You stop your movements and grab his clavicles, nodding slightly and gazing into his golden eyes. You close your eyes and focus on your breathing, knowing the pain would only last a moment, but you couldn’t help feeling nervous. You’ve only done this a handful of times now, and the beginning was always…intimidating. “It’s alright,” You opened your eyes when he spoke again, smiling softly at you, “If you’re not truly ready we don’t have to-“

You blush, holding a finger to his teeth, “N-no I’m ready, just a little nervous.”

His eye sockets lidded and he kissed your fingertip, “That’s ok, I understand. We’ll go at your pace.”

You nod again, turning away to hide your increasing blush, shifting to sit with your back to him and kneeling on the bed. Your heart pounded in your chest, and you fought the urge to look over your shoulder at him. If you saw his patient smile it might psyche you out again. Why was being with someone who genuinely cared for you so intimidating. You inhale a shaky breath, crawling forward a bit and resting on your elbows and knees. Your ears burned when you felt the bed shift beneath you when G moved. A hand rested on your hips, causing you to jump involuntarily and G murmured, “Are you certain you want to do it this way again? We could try something else.”

Gripping the bedsheets tightly in your fists, you swallow the lump in your throat. “I-if you’re bored with it w-we could try something else.” He started to massage your lower back, holding your hips with both hands and you couldn’t help letting out a small sigh, “I just thought you liked this way.”

His soft laughter sent tingles throughout your body and you heard him move again, kneeling behind you. “Yes, I won’t lie it is one of my more…preferable positions.” The bed sunk lower as he placed his hands on either side of you, leaning down and speaking softly in your ear, “But your comfort is by far much more appealing to me.” 

Reflexively, you moved your hips back into him, unintentionally bumping his member. “I’m comfortable.” You hid your face in the bed and laughed, “I mean…yeah, I’m ok with this.” He leaned down, nipping your ear lobe and sending another shiver down your back. 

“That makes me happy to hear…if you need me to stop don’t hesitate to tell me.” He moved one hand away, beginning to stroke himself and pressing his member between your cheeks. He sighed happily as he started to grind, rubbing himself against you and grinding into your ass. You tilted your head back, your own arousal building at the sensations and sounds he made. His breath was hot on your neck, and he pressed kisses into your shoulder. After a moment, he leaned back and pressed the head of his cock against your ass, massaging your hip and asking quietly, “Are you ready now?”

You closed your eyes and thanked whatever powers that be that his magical cock created its own lubricant. “Yes, I’m ready.” You cry out when he started to penetrate, whining when he stopped. “Sorry that slipped out. Please don’t stop.”

“Are you sure?” His voice was soft.

You turned your head back to look at him, heart thudding at the pure concern that glowed in his eyes, “Yes, I’m sure. Please keep going, G.”

His eyes grew hazy and he leaned forward again, slowly penetrating you once more. You bit your bottom lip, muffling a groan as his member stretched you the further he penetrated. You shivered when he curved his hips just right, applying pressure to your prostate. He braced his hands on either side of you again, slowly pumping in and out with a low moan. The sounds of his pleasure send your mind reeling, and you arch your back, moving your hips against him with his thrust to help him penetrate further. Tilting your head back, sweat beads on your brow and you begin to pant. He wraps one arm around you, holding his hand against your chest and pulling you into him as he started to pump faster.

“Oh~ Oh my god~” You murmur breathlessly, grinding back into his pelvis as the pain subsided and turning into pleasure. He moaned again, thrusting even faster as the pressure inside began to build and he throbbed within you. Your cock ached as his member massaged your prostate and his breathless pants echoed in your ears. You gasp in surprise when his hand wraps around your dick, stroking you in time with his thrusts. “G-G!”

He laughed softly, pressing his forehead into your shoulder, increasing his pace. You moan louder, feeling only a little embarrassed at the sounds you made. His hand moved away from your chest, holding his hand over yours and breathing heavily into your back. “You…you feel so amazing~” He parted his jaws and scraped his teeth against your shoulder and neck. He curved his thrusts once more, penetrating deeper and pressing against your prostate while he stroked your cock. Shakily, you claw at the bedsheets and focus your hazy mind on moving your hips, grinding back and forth between his pelvis and hand.

Your heart pounded in your chest as the pressure increased and you let out a whimper, “G, oh G I can’t-“ your words were lost as he pumped faster, stroking your member and reaching up to hold the head with his free hand. Squeezing your eyes shut, your mind reeled from so much stimulation. You couldn’t hold on anymore. Ecstasy blossomed within you, spreading throughout your body as your cum released and dripped down his phalanges.

Letting your forehead rest on the bed, you pant and watch his cock pump in and out of you and your release coating his bones. Your body twitched and shuddered, feeling oversensitive and exhausted, but you were mesmerized by his golden member penetrating you. He exhaled in bliss, thrusting in deep as his cock throbbed painfully and he released inside you. Your eyes lidded and you moaned into the blanket, feeling his hot cum fill you. Your mind was a fog as his movements slowed and he slowly withdrew himself, laying on his side and facing you. Wordlessly, you crawled into his arms and close your eyes and sigh happily, nuzzling into his rib cage. You just wanted to enjoy this moment. You tense when he shifted and he laughed, “You want to stay here for a bit?” He strokes your hair when you nod and kisses you again, “Alright, we can stay in bed a little longer.” Your body relaxes into him as your comforted by the slight movements of his rib cage collapsing and expanding beside you. After a little while, he whispered, “I may not be ready to say it yet, but some day…I think I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone want this continued?


End file.
